ml88s_otherkinfandomcom-20200214-history
Fae
Fae is a term that includes fairies, elves and non-humans of that nature. There are many different kinds of fae (elemental, forest, etc.) The wonders of the Metaphysical Universe, are as real as all of the other types of kin that you will find on this site and in real life. Fae Otherkin or fae are very diverse species of Otherkin. There are woodland and plain faery to the elemental faeries of water, earth, fire and air. ''' Elemental Faeries' Elemental faeries are faeries that revolve around a certain element. They are air-based faeries or air fae, fire-based faeries or fire fae, water-based faeries or water fae, and earth-based faeries. Air faeries= these type of faeries tend to revolve around the air or air is their natural element and spend a lot of time "flying." They may have several pyshic abilities that have to do with the element air such as aerokinesis. Fire faeries= the fire fae are the type of faeries that revolve around the element fire and may have it as there naturally element. Fire faeries would probably spend a lot of time in a place where there is a lot of volcanic activity or their has been a lot of volcanic activitiy in the past. They may have various pyshic abilities pertaining to the element fire such as pyrokinesis. Water faeries= the water fae are the type of faeries that revolve around the element of water or a faery whose natural element is water. Water fae may live anywhere where there is water. Though, the majority of water fae may be generally attracted to tropical climates. Water fae may have water based pyshic abilities such as hydrokinesis or atmokinesis. Earth faeries= The earth fae are the type of faeries you generally think about when you first here the word faery. They are the faeries of the forest and the faeries of the plains. These faeries generally are attracted most to the element of earth or naturally represent the element of earth. Earth fae generally can live anywhere on this earth. A common favorite I would think though would be a place where the climate is not too hot or too cold. Earth faeries may have very good healing abilities as well as pyshic abilities pertaining to earth such as geokinesis. 'Traits of Fae' '''Fae tend to be tricksters, childish, and wise seemingly all at the same time. Fae themselves are one of the oldest races. Some have been around for thousands of years. Fae seem to go through stages. The childish traits are most prominent during the first several hundred years of life. Followed by the trickster in adolescence. Finally reaching wisdom. While the fae will encompass all of these traits. Age of the fae seems to determine which is most prominent. Fae also seem to have the ability to see into possible futures.' 'Faekin do not have extended lives as the fae do. Future sight, affinity to element/emotion they embody, and personality reflective of fae races. However are common. ' Category:Otherkin